


Meeting Team Fireball

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Reunions, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: After the fall of the First Order, Hera runs into an old pilot friend of hers from the Rebellion days, and he introduces her to his team.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Jacen Syndulla, Hera Syndulla & Jarek Yeager, Team Fireball
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Meeting Team Fireball

Hera stood on the earthy ground of Ajan Kloss, hearing the celebrations around her. It wasn’t unlike the celebrations after the battle of Endor, though this time, instead of being one of the younger celebrators, she felt like how she was sure the Clone War veterans felt that day all of those years ago. She heard a deep voice from behind her.

“General Syndulla?”

She turned around, and her face split into a smile.

“Yeager?”

The man smiled back at her. She hadn’t seen him since the end of the war, but he looked wholly the same, despite the added grey in his hair- just a little more weathered and wrinkled.

Though she supposed the same could be said about her.

“I thought I saw the  _ Ghost _ flying out there,” Yeager said. “It’s been a long time.”

“It really has,” Hera said. “Have you met my son- where is he?”

She looked around, to see Jacen talking to three people. They all looked a little younger than him, but among them was a paler human man with cropped dark hair and a green jacket, a short human woman with dark skin and hair pulled back underneath a bandana and visor, and a green Nikto wearing a yellow jumpsuit. Chopper was with Jacen too, though he seemed to be paying a lot more attention to another droid wearing an old rebel pilot helmet.

“There,” Hera said. “With the green hair. That’s Jacen.”

Yeager raised his eyebrows. “Wow, he grew up.”

Hera chuckled. “Yes, he did.”

Yeager nodded. “That’s my team he’s talking to there.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Yeager said, extending an arm to point each of them out. “That’s Kaz, Neeku and Tam. You should come meet them.”

She walked with Yeager towards the group, but before she could begin to introduce herself, Jacen excitedly did so for her.

“Oh, guys,” Jacen said, taking Hera’s arm. “This is my mom, er, uh- General Syndulla.”

She could tell that both Kaz and Tam had heard of “General Syndulla,” before, as they both seemed nervous as they introduced themselves, but Neeku didn’t seem to know- or if he did know, he didn’t care, which Hera honestly found herself preferring more than some of the starstruck younger people she’d met. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Hera said. “You all work with Yeager?”

“Yes,” Neeku said proudly. “We are Team Fireball!”

“Mom,” Jacen said. “Neeku was telling me that Kaz and Tam are both great pilots, we’re gonna race when things settle down later. They’re loaning me a racer from the Colossus.”

Hera sighed and shook her head. “Just… be careful.”

“We will.”

Hera could see that Yeager’s eyes had narrowed.

“Just the three of you are racing?”

“Well…” Kaz said sheepishly.

“Actually, Torra said she would too!” Neeku chimed in, evidently to the chagrin of Kaz and Tam. “And Hype, and Freya, and-”

“All the Aces,” Tam said, cutting him off. “But we’ll be careful, promise! Synara is already doing a check on all of the ships.”

Yeager shook his head. “Of course.”

Hera chuckled as she was watching them. She had to admit, Team Fireball did remind her of another group of people- a family- that she knew.


End file.
